1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car door structure comprising a door inner panel and a door trim, and a noise insulation sheet applied to the car door structure.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 27, an interior door trim, which is installed to the interior side of the door inner panel, is provided with felt 2 or urethane at the back side thereof, or the door inner panel is provided with an urethane foam in order to provide an efficient noise insulation effect to the inside of a car door 100.
For example, Japanese utility model publication No. 5-23376 discloses a door trim provided with a pad material consisting of an urethane foam and the like. Further, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 10-119159 discloses a noise insulation cover made of an urethane foam.
[Problems to be Solved by the Invention]
However, the noise insulation effects in the prior arts were deficient since the felt 2, urethane, pad material, and a noise insulation cover were all prepared separate from the door inner panel or the door trim, and they were installed merely in a smaller part of the door trim 1 or the interior side of a door inner panel.
Further, there was a difficulty in an installation operation because they had to be installed in a certain area of the door inner panel or the door trim.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a car door structure which has an efficient noise insulation effect and is easy to install.
A car door structure according to a first aspect of the invention comprises a door inner panel (11), an interior door trim (12) and a noise insulation sheet (20). The interior door trim (12) is installed in the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The noise insulation sheet (20) is provided between the door inner panel (11) and the door trim (12), where it is hung down from the upper side to the lower side of the door inner panel like a curtain (more specifically a Japanese style curtain called xe2x80x9cnorenxe2x80x9d). The noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to either the door inner panel (11) or the door trim (12).
A car door structure according to a second aspect of the invention comprises a door inner panel (11), an interior door trim (12) and a noise insulation sheet (20). The door trim (12) is installed in the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The noise insulation sheet (20) is provided between the door inner panel (11) and the door trim (12), where it is hung down from the upper side to the lower side of the door inner panel (11) like a curtain. The noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to either the door inner panel (11) or the door trim (12) at the upper part thereof.
A car door structure according to a third aspect of the invention comprises a door inner panel (11), an interior door trim (12) and a noise insulation sheet (20). The door trim (12) is installed in the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The noise insulation sheet (20) is provided between a door inner panel (11) and the door trim (12), where it is hung down from the upper side to the lower side of the door inner panel (11) like a curtain. The noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to either the door inner panel (11) or the door trim (12) at the left side part (105) and right side part (105) thereof A car door structure according to a fourth aspect of the invention is invented based on the invention claimed in claim 1, 2 or 3, wherein the noise insulation sheet (20) is provided at about an upper half or a lower half of the door inner panel (11). A car door structure according to a fifth aspect of the invention is also invented base on the invention claimed in claim 1, 2 or 3, wherein the noise insulation sheet (20) is provided at a central part of the door inner panel (11). The central part is the mid portion of the door inner panel (11) when it is divided approximately into three sections in a vertical direction or a horizontal direction.
A car door structure according to a sixth aspect of the invention comprises a door inner panel (11), an interior door trim (12), a noise insulation sheet (20), an inner weather strip (15) and a door glass (102). The door trim (12) is installed in the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The inner weather strip (15) comprises seal lips (17, 18) which make resilient contacts with the door glass (102). The inner weather strip is secured to the door inner panel (11) or the door trim (12). The noise insulation sheet (20) is provided between the door inner panel (11) and the door trim (12), where it is hung down from the upper side to the lower side of the door inner panel (11) like a curtain. The noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to the inner weather strip at the upper part thereof.
A car door structure according to a seventh aspect of the invention comprises a door inner panel (11), an interior door trim (12), a noise insulation sheet (20) and a door glass (102). The door trim (12) is also provided over the door inner panel (11) to the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The inner weather strip comprises seal lips (17, 18) for making resilient contacts with the door glass (102). The weather strip is provided at the upper part of the door trim (12). The noise insulation sheet (20) is hung down between the door inner panel (11) and the door trim (12) like a curtain, covering at least the upper edge of the door inner panel.
A car door structure according to an eighth aspect of the invention is based on the seventh aspect of the invention, in which the upper end of the noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to the inner weather strip (15). A car door structure according to a ninth aspect of the invention is also based on the seventh aspect of the invention, in which the upper end of the noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to the door trim (12) or the door inner panel (11).
A car door structure according to a tenth aspect of the invention is also invented based on the seventh aspect of the invention, in which the door trim (12) comprises a channel part (13) at the upper part thereof. The channel part (13) receives an attachment base (16) of the inner weather strip (15). The channel part (13) has a concave shape in section. The channel part (13) is provided with leg parts (14) at the lower end thereof, which extends in a downward direction. Each leg part (14) supports a part (19) of the inner weather strip (15) from underneath. The noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed between the leg parts (14) and some portions of the inner weather strip (15) corresponding to the leg parts (14).
A car door structure according to a eleventh aspect of the invention is also invented based on the seventh aspect of the invention, in which the door trim (12) comprises a channel part (13) at the upper part thereof. The channel part (13), having a concave shape in section, receives an attachment base (16) of the inner weather strip (15). The channel part (13) comprises leg parts (14) at the lower part thereof with certain intervals, which extend in a downward direction. Each leg part (14) receives a part (19) of the inner weather strip (15). The upper part of the noise insulation sheet (30) is fixed to some parts (19) of the inner weather strip (15) where the leg parts (14) are unprovided and the inner weather strip (15) is exposed. The noise insulation sheet (30) is unfixed at portions where the leg parts (14) are provided as the upper end of the sheet (30) is lowered.
A car door structure according to a twelfth aspect of the invention comprises a door inner panel (11), an interior door trim (12), a noise insulation sheet (20) and an inner weather strip (15). The door trim (12) is installed in the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The noise insulation sheet (20) is provided between the door inner panel (11) and the door trim (12), where it is hung down from the upper side to the lower side of the door inner panel (11) like a curtain. The upper end of the noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to either the door inner panel (11), the door trim (12) or the inner weather strip (15). The inner weather strip (15) is fixed to the door inner panel (11) or the door trim (12). The door trim (12) is provided with pins (39) at both sides or/and the lower side. The pins (39) project toward the door inner panel (11). The pins (39) position the noise insulation sheet (20) not to protrude out of the edge of the door trim (12) by passing through or pushing the noise insulation sheet (20) to the door inner panel (11).
A car door structure according to a thirteenth aspect of the invention comprises a door inner panel (11), an interior door trim (12), a noise insulation sheet (20) and an inner weather strip (15). The door trim (12) is installed in the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The noise insulation sheet (20) is provided between the door inner panel (11) and the door trim (12), where it is hung down from the upper side to the lower side of the door inner panel (11) like a curtain. The upper end of the noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to either the door inner panel (11), door trim (12) or the inner weather strip (15). The weather strip (15) is fixed to the door inner panel (11) or the door trim (12). The noise insulation sheet (20) is provided with clips (40) at both sides and/or the lower side thereof. The clips (40) position the noise insulation sheet (20) to the door trim (12) not to protrude out of the edge of the door trim (12).
A car door structure according to a fourteenth aspect of the invention, which is invented based on the thirteenth aspect of the invention, is characterized that the clips (40) are also capable of fixing the noise insulation sheet (20) to the door inner panel (11).
A car door structure according to a fifteenth aspect of the invention is invented based on the fourteenth aspect of the invention, in which each clip (40) comprises a neck part (41), a head part (42), an umbrella part (43), and a leg part (44). The head part (42) is bulgingly formed above the neck part (41), while the umbrella part (43) is bulgingly formed below the neck part (41). The leg part (44) is formed below the umbrella part (43). Each clip (40) is secured to the noise insulation sheet (20) by inserting the head part (42) into a hole (20a) of the noise insulation sheet (20). The noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to the door trim (12) by engaging the neck part (41) with an attachment part provided in the door trim (12). The noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to the door inner panel (11) by inserting the leg part (44) into a hole (11a) provided in the door inner panel (11).
A car door structure according to a sixteenth aspect of the invention comprises a door inner panel (11), an interior door trim (12), a noise insulation sheet (20) and an inner weather strip. The door trim (12) is installed in the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The noise insulation sheet (20) is provided between the door inner panel (11) and the door trim (12), where said noise insulation sheet (20) is hung down from the upper side to the lower side of the door inner panel (11) like a curtain. The upper end of the noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to either the door inner panel (11), the door trim (12) or the inner weather strip (15). The inner weather strip (15) is secured to the door inner panel (11) or the door trim (12). The door trim (12) comprises groove parts (50, 51, 52) continuously or intermittently at the periphery of the door inner panel (11) side. Each groove part (50, 51 or 52) has a concave shape in section. The noise insulation sheet (20) is pushed at the edge part thereof into the groove parts (50, 51, 52) of the door trim (12), thereby it is positioned that the edge part thereof does not protrude out of the door trim (12).
A car door structure according to a seventeenth aspect of the invention is invented based on the sixteenth aspect of the invention, in which the groove part (50) is uniformed with the door trim (12).
A car door structure according to an eighteenth aspect of the invention comprises a door inner panel (11), an interior door trim (95), a noise insulation sheet (20) and an inner weather strip (90). The door trim (95) is installed in the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The inner weather strip comprises seal lips (57, 58) which make resilient contacts with a door glass (102), and it is fixed to the door inner panel (11). The noise insulation sheet (20) is provided between the door inner panel (11) and the door trim (95), where it is hung down from the upper side to the lower side of the door inner panel (11) like a curtain. The noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to the inner weather strip (90) at the upper part thereof. The inner weather strip (90) is fitted with the upper end (11c) of the door inner panel (11).
A car door structure according to a nineteenth aspect of the invention, which is invented based on the eighteenth aspect of the invention, is characterized in that the inner weather strip (90) is provided with an attachment mechanism at the interior side thereof. The upper end of the noise insulation sheet (20) is inserted into the attachment mechanism for an attachment.
A car door structure according to a twentieth aspect of the invention is invented based on the nineteenth aspect of the invention, in which the attachment mechanism is composed of a groove part (70) and a plurality of projection pieces (73, 74). The groove part (70) has a concave shape in section. The projection pieces (73, 74) project from the side walls (61, 71) toward the bottom wall (72) of the channel part.
A car door structure according to a twenty first aspect of the invention, which is invented based on eighteenth, nineteenth or twentieth aspect of the invention, is characterized in that the door trim (95) is provided with pressing pieces (80) at the periphery thereof. The pressing pieces (80) project toward the door inner panel (11) and they press the noise insulation sheet (20) to the door inner panel (11) when installed.
A noise insulation sheet (20) according to a twenty second aspect of the invention is comprised in a car door structure (100). The car door structure (100) comprises a door inner panel (11), an interior door trim (12) and an inner weather strip (15). The door trim (12) is installed in the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The lower end (12b) of the door trim (12) positions above the lower end (11b) of the door inner panel (11). The noise insulation sheet (20) is provided between the door inner panel (11) and the door trim (12). The upper end of the noise insulation sheet (20) is fixed to either the door inner panel (11), door trim (12) or an inner weather strip (15) which is fixed to the door inner panel (11) or the door trim (12). The noise insulation sheet (20) is hung down from the upper side to the lower side of the door inner panel (11) like a curtain, and it is fixed to the interior side of the door inner panel (11). The lower part of the noise insulation sheet (20) is protruded from the lower end of the door trim (12).
The numeral in each parenthesis indicates the correspondence element or correspondence matter indicated in the drawings and the embodiments of the invention mentioned thereinafter.
According to the first, second, third, sixth and seventh aspects of the inventions, a new room is provided between the door inner panel and the door trim as the noise insulation sheet is hung down between the door inner panel and the door trim like a curtain. With this newly provided room, the noise insulation effect improves compared to the conventional arts which are provided with felt, urethane, pad material, the noise insulation cover, and the like.
Further, the noise insulation sheet can be easily installed since it is merely hung down from the upper side to the lower side like a curtain. That is, the noise insulation sheet can be installed merely by fixing any portion thereof to the door inner panel or the door trim as described in the first aspect of the invention. Particularly, the noise insulation sheet can be installed by fixing the upper end thereof to either the door inner panel or the door trim as described in the second aspect of the invention, or by fixing the left and right sides thereof to the door inner panel or the door trim as described in the third aspect of the invention, or further by fixing the upper portion thereof to the inner weather strip which is secured to the door inner panel or the door trim as described in the sixth aspect of the invention.
Further, according to the seventh aspect of the invention, the noise insulation sheet covers at least the upper part of the door inner panel, so that a leakage of the noise through the upper portion of the door inner panel can be mitigated.
Furthermore, only the upper portion of the noise insulation sheet should be fixed to the inner weather strip as the eighth aspect of the invention, or to the door trim or the door inner panel as the ninth aspect of the invention for an installation of the entire noise insulation sheet. Therefore, it is easy to install. Particularly, according to the eighth aspect of the invention, an installation operation is completed by merely attaching the inner weather strip, which is provided with the noise insulation sheet in advance, to the door trim, so that an installation operation can be done easily.
Although, it is preferable that the noise insulation sheet should be provided a length similar to the height (width in a vertical direction) of the door inner panel in order to obtain a sufficient noise isolation effect, the length of the noise insulation sheet may be xc2xd or ⅓ (or even ⅔) of the height of the door inner panel. Therefore, as the fourth aspect of the invention for example, the noise insulation sheet may be provided at the upper half or lower half of the door inner panel. Further, as the fifth aspect of the invention, the noise insulation sheet may be provided in the mid portion of the door inner panel when the panel is divided into three sections in a vertical direction or a horizontal direction.
By arranging so, the material cost of the noise insulation sheet can be lowered, and an installation operation becomes easier as the noise insulation sheet becomes smaller in size.
According to the tenth aspect of the invention, the noise insulation sheet can be firmly fixed since the upper end of thereof is fixed between the leg parts of the door trim, which supports some portions of the inner weather strip from underneath, and a part of the inner weather strip.
According to the eleventh aspect of the invention, the noise insulation sheet can be saved in quantity for an amount that the sheet is unprovided at the leg parts as the upper edge thereof is lowered. Further, an adhesion nature of the support part against the leg parts increases because the noise insulation sheet is unprovided between the leg parts and the support part of the inner weather strip.
According to the twelfth aspect of the invention, the noise insulation sheet does not protrude out of the edge of the door trim, and the noise insulation effect does not decrease nor the outlook of the door decreases since the noise insulation sheet is hung down between the door inner panel and the door trim like a curtain, while the both sides or the lower part of the noise insulation sheet is adequately positioned by the pins or clips.
Particularly, according to the thirteenth, fourteenth and fifteenth aspects of the invention, the edge portion of the noise insulation sheet is sufficiently prevented from protruding out to the door trim because the clips are provided at both sides or the lower portion of the noise insulation sheet.
According to the sixteenth and seventeenth aspects of the invention, an outlook of the car door structure does not decrease since the edge part of the noise insulation sheet, which is hung down like a curtain between the door inner panel and the door trim, is pushed into the groove having a concave shape in section and is fixed not to protrude out of the edge of the door trim.
Further, a decline of the noise isolation effect can be prevented which would come out if the noise insulation sheet protrudes from the edge of the door trim.
According to the eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth and twenty first aspects of the invention, the noise insulation effect improves since two rooms are created between the door inner panel and the door trim by an installation of the noise insulation sheet between the door inner panel and the door trim. Further, it is unnecessary to transport the door trim with the door inner weather strip secured to the door trim to an installation field because the door inner weather strip is secured to the door inner panel and it is not secured to the door trim.
That is, the inner weather strip alone or the inner weather strip with the noise insulation sheet secured to the inner weather strip can be transported to the installation field separated from the door trim or the door inner panel, so that those parts can be transported to the installation field in a smaller size, and that a transportation operation becomes easier.
Furthermore, a removing operation of the harness becomes easier during an installation operation since operators are able to reach their hands to the harness of the door from any side area of the door.
And, the installation operation can be pursued efficiently because the door installation operation can be completed by checking the harness with operators"" eyes.
Further, the installation operation can be performed easily since the noise insulation sheet can be fixed merely by inserting the upper end of the sheet to the inner weather strip. And, the noise insulation sheet can be firmly fixed to the inner weather strip because a plurality of projection pieces of the attachment mechanism tightly stick to and hold the upper end of the noise insulation sheet both from the outer and interior sides of the car when the installation operation is completed.
Furthermore, the noise insulation sheet is prevented from shifting its position and an outlook of the door structure can be properly maintained since the door trim is provided with pressing pieces at the door inner panel side, which press the noise insulation sheet to the door inner panel when the sheet is installed.
According to the twenty second aspect of the invention, fewer noise invades or leaks through a gap formed at the lower part of the door between the lower part of the door trim and the door inner panel, and the noise isolation effect further increases because the lower part of the noise insulation sheet, which is hung down like a curtain between the door inner panel and the door trim, protrudes from the bottom edge of the door trim, and the protruded part of the sheet is fixed to the interior side of the door inner panel.
Further, much less time is required in an installation operation, and a better outlook of the door structure can be obtained since the protruded part of the noise insulation sheet, extending from the lower end of the noise insulation sheet, is applied to the lower part of the door structure, instead of applying an individual part which is prepared separate from the noise insulation sheet.